


Cold Bath

by shootertron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Hostage Situations
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: Optimus prepares a cold bath for gynoid Megatron, his hostage.A birthday present from Tayama (milkwave83), translated by me with the original text.





	Cold Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This story exists in a fork of the Black Optimus Prime AU where the characters are androids and gynoids instead of boxy mechs. Kay’s comics that form the basis of this AU can be read [here](https://robocoochie.tumblr.com/tagged/blackop%20comic/chrono). The Optimus and Megatron designs can be viewed [here](http://kay109.tumblr.com/post/173636922723).

オプティマスの艶やかな黒髪と広い背中に強い日差しがじりじりと照りつける。  
Bit by bit, strong sunlight beat down on Optimus' glossy black hair and wide back.

  
漆黒の軍服に身を固めて普段から涼しい顔をしているオプティマスでも、この連日の暑さには少し煩わしさを感じて額に汗を滲ませていた。だが、我慢できないほどではない。それでもバンブルビー曰く「珍しく」ネクタイもジャケットもシャツのボタンすらも外しているのは、メガトロンに視界が暑苦しいと言われたからだ。  
Clad in a jet-black uniform, and putting on his ever-composed face, Optimus was feeling a little irritation from this days-on-end heat spell as well, sweat running off his forehead. And yet, he was not yet at the limit of his patience. Even so, according to Bumblebee, it was "unusual" how his necktie and jacket and even shirt buttons were removed, and it was said he was sweltering to Megatron’s field of view.

  
メガトロンもこの暑さには参っているらしく、涼んでもらうためにオプティマスは庭に作らせたジャグジーの縁に座り鼻歌を歌いながら溜まっていく水を手で掬って遊んでいた。  
Megatron seemed to be going in this heat too, and Optimus had built a jacuzzi in the yard so that she could cool off. He sat on the rim, humming while scooping up the water filling it with his hand, having a good time.

  
胸がつかる位まで水位があがったのでそろそろいいかと立ち上がり、日除けの屋根代わりにパラソルを立てて準備は完了だ。オプティマスはよく冷えた水を持って物置に向かった。  
Before long the water level went up high enough so that her chest could be submerged, a parasol was set up as a sun awning, and the preparations were complete. Optimus headed to the storage room, holding a well-chilled drink.

  
鍵を外して扉を開けると、冷房も窓もない部屋のむわっとした熱気が外気と混ざり合う。中はまるでオーブンのように暑かった。  
When he unlocked the door with the key, the stale heat from the windowless, un-air conditioned room became mixed with the air from outside. The inside was as hot as an oven.

  
その中で椅子に縛り付けられてぐったりとしているメガトロンに歩み寄り、汗で顔に張り付いた銀髪を撫でる。  
On that inside was Megatron, exhausted and tied up to a chair. He stepped up to her and stroked the silver hair which clung to her face with sweat.

  
「おまたせメガトロン。」  
“Sorry to keep you waiting, Megatron."

  
意識が朦朧としているのか、名前を呼んでも反応がない。口移しで冷たい水を飲ませてやると、咳き込みながらうっすらと目を開けた。  
Whether she had fallen into a daze or not, there was no reaction when her name was called. When he made her drink cold water from his mouth, she opened her eyes slightly while coughing violently.

  
「暑かっただろ？水風呂を用意したんだ」  
"Wasn't that hot? I prepared a cold bath."

  
「……」  
“……”

  
「これからまだ気温は上がるらしい。私と一緒に、外で水浴びをしよう」  
"Looks like the temperature will only get hotter from here. Let's bathe outside, together."

  
にこりと笑いかけるオプティマスに、メガトロンはもはや正常な判断ができているとは言い難く、言われるがままに頷いた。 ここで拒否したら、次はいつこの男が現れるかわからない。灼熱の密室で何時間も置き去りにされると思うとこれ以上は耐えられなかった。  
At Optimus smiling sweetly, it was hard to say if Megatron could make a normal judgement any more, and she nodded obediently. If she refused now, who knew when this man would come around again? The thought of being left behind for how many more hours in the scorching hot locked room was unbearable.

  
オプティマスは快い返事にメガトロンの縄を解いて抱き上げる。メガトロンは、くったりと体の力が抜けてオプティマスの胸に身を預けていた。  
At the agreeable response, Optimus untied the rope around Megatron and scooped her up in his arms. With a flop, the strength came out of Megatron’s body and she leaned into Optimus’ chest.

  
心拍と脈は管理しているので命の危険がないことは知っていたが、流石にキツかったのかもしれない。  
He knew that since her heartbeat and pulse were under control, her life wasn’t in danger, but still, it must have been tough.

  
顔が赤い。自分で脱ぐことも難しそうなので汗ばんだシャツを脱がせて、冷たい水にゆっくりと体を沈めていく。メガトロンは肌に触れる水の冷たさに息を飲み、ぎゅっとオプティマスの首に回す手に力を込めた。  
Her face was red. Because it seemed like it would be hard for her to undress herself, he took off her sweat-soaked shirt and slowly lowered her body into the cold water. Megatron gasped as her skin made contact with the cold water, squeezing Optimus so hard with her hand his neck turned around.

  
二人で身を寄せ合って入ると、ちょうどいい温度に思えた。メガトロンが腕を離してくれないので、オプティマスはシャツを濡らすことななってしまったが気にしない。  
With the two of them drawn to each other as they went in, it seemed like the temperature was just right. Because Megatron wasn’t unsticking from his chest, Optimus did not mind that his shirt had gotten wet.

  
抱きしめたいメガトロンの火照った身体から少しづつ熱が引いていくのがわかる。  
He knew that Megatron, who he wanted to embrace, was having the burning heat drawn out of her body little by little.

  
オプティマスはメガトロンの柔らかな胸を触り、冷たさに尖った乳首を摘んだ。  
Optimus touched Megatron’s soft chest, pinching her nipples, which were pointed from the cold.

  
「ぁっ……」  
“Aah!…”

  
腰に手を回して膝の上に座らせて、首筋にキスをする。水面に散った髪が反射でキラキラと目に痛い。虫の鳴き声と木々の揺れる音に、水音混に混じるメガトロンの美しい声。  
He turned her hips around so that she sat in his lap, and kissed the nape of neck. Her silver hair, fallen on the water’s surface, sparkled blindingly bright, reflecting [the sun]. The sound of chirping insects, swaying trees, and moving water mixed with Megatron’s sweet voice.

  
「こんな暑い日は水風呂セックスに限るよな？」  
“On such a hot day, I suppose we can’t do anything but have sex in the cold bath?”

  
数時間前に、メガトロンに真っ向から否定されたのと同じ質問を投げかける。濡れた前髪から覗く赤い瞳が、伏し目がちに頷いた。  
He threw the same question at her a few hours ago, but Megatron had refused outright. From the red eyes peeking from the wet bangs of her silver hair, she nodded meekly.

  
「そうだろう？やっぱり思った通りだ。今日はこのまま一緒に遊ぼうな」  
“Isn’t that right? Just as I thought. Today, let’s have fun together while we’re at it.”

  
おわり  
END


End file.
